1. Field
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries can be classified into small-size cylindrical and prismatic types, large-sized prismatic types, etc., depending on their sizes and capacities.
As technology develops and demand for mobile devices increases, the demand for small-sized cylindrical and prismatic rechargeable batteries as an energy source has increased.
In general, a rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly with electrodes at opposite sides of a separator and wound in a jelly roll shape, a case for accommodating the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly for closing an opened side of the case.
With advancements in technology for mobile devices, peripheral devices such as touch pens and stylus pens, each with respective diameters of several millimeters, have been developed and used.
However, a rechargeable battery with an ultra-small diameter for use in such devices has not been previously developed.
In the rechargeable battery with an ultra-small diameter, the electrode assembly may move inside the case due to a work tolerance in coupling electrodes and terminals of the electrode assembly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.